Cruel destino
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Dos familias de gran linaje, llenas de rencor hacia la otra. ¿Qué pasaría si el destino fuera cruel, y sus descendientes se amaran? . ¿Podrá su amor contra todos o terminaran destruyéndose entre sí? [LevixEren] [YmirxHistoria] [JeanxArmin]
1. Cruel Destino

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen -Ai | Yaoi | Yuri | Lemmon**

* * *

.

.

.

Dos familias de gran linaje, llenas de rencor hacia la otra. ¿Qué pasaría si el destino fuera cruel, y sus descendientes se amaran?.

.

**-w-**

.

En la bella ciudad de Verona. Dos familias igual de famosas y poderosas, las cuales llevan desde hace muchos años un gran odio entre sí. Esto pasaba en las familias Jeager y Rivaille.

La familia Jeager tanto como la Rivaille eran las familias más antiguas de toda Verona, cada uno dueño de la mitad de la ciudad. Su odio es llevado desde décadas anteriores, pero la razón, aún sigue siendo desconocida para todos hasta para los próximos herederos…

.

**-w-**

.

– _**Eren, date prisa, se nos hará tard**_**e – **Se escuchaban los gritos de la chica, desde fuera de la habitación.

– _**Ya voy …**_** – **Respondía con cierto desgano.

Ellos eran los hijos de la familia Jeager; Eren Jeager y Mikasa Jeager. Aunque la segunda su apellido real era Ackerman. La razón para que tenga el apellido Jeager; Cuando la chica aún tenía seis años de edad, sus padres fueron cruelmente acribillados frente a sus narices. Y la familia Jeager siendo amigos de los Ackerman, se hicieron responsable de la niña dándole todo el apoyo, económico, social, estable y lo más importante una familia.

La chica Mikasa era excepcional, recatada, tranquila, callada, una dama excepcional, con un solo problema; Sobre protegía a su hermano.

El chico Eren era todo lo contrario de su hermana, pero siempre con grandes virtudes. Era un chico temerario, simple, con una gran amabilidad, algo torpe, pero siempre una buena persona. Su mayor problema; Su hermana sobre protectora.

.

**-w-**

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba un chico de piel blanquecina; casi marfil puro, siendo despertado por los rayos del astro rey.

– _**Señor Levi es hora de despertarse**_** – **Le anunciaba la servidumbre.

– …

– _**Señor recuerde que hoy es el baile de su presentación ante la sociedad, por favor no se demore**_** – **Volvía a repetir la señora.

– _**Tsk… Antoniett, ¿No crees que es muy temprano?**_** – **Preguntó el azabache al despertarse. Sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color carmín en ellas, producto del sol. Sus bien peinados cabellos azabaches, estaban en completo desorden.

– _**No me vengas con eso Levi, recuerda que hoy es tu día especial, así que arriba y deja de holgazanear**_** –**

– _**Vieja bruja, deja de decirme que hacer**_** – **Resoplo haciendo un leve puchero**. – **_**Es más desde cuando me tratas con tanta confianza**_** –**

– _**Desdé el día que sus padres me volvieron su tutora señor, así que arriba y ya mi niño deje de rezongar y arriba que el día esta precioso**_** – **contesto mientras abría lentamente las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación que daban al balcón.

– _**De acuerdo, pero sal de mi habitación, debo de cambiarme ¿entiendes?**_** – **expresó mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa a su nana.

Antoniett salió de la habitación dedicándole una gran sonrisa su niño Levi, sin antes expresar – _**Feliz cumpleaños mi niño**_ – Levi, solo sonrió.

Levi, el hijo único de los Rivaille, y próximo heredero, un joven de piel blanquecina, cabellos azabaches como la misma noche, y ojos color grisáceo con una mirada retadora, pero a la vez encantadora. Era un joven con gran orgullo, con gran talento para todo, era un digno prodigio, sus padres; Louis Rivaille y Scarlett Rivaille estaban increíblemente orgullosos de su único heredero.

El baile sería para presentarlo a la sociedad, como todo un caballero, y más que eso poder comprometerlo con alguna muchacha o joven el cual fuera de un gran linaje también o agradable a sus padres; cosa que casi nunca ocurría.

– _**Maldita sea el momento en que nací en esta familia**_** – **Pronuncio.

Termino de cambiarse, dirigió su vista hacia el balcón, Antoniett si tenía razón el día era hermoso, y el tendría que desperdiciarlo en estar encerrado en su gran mansión, todo por un absurdo baile.

.

**-w-**

.

El día era perfecto y más para el joven Jeager, La playa estaba muy cerca de su hogar, por lo cual para escapar de sus actividades diarias salía a escondidas de sus padres y su hermana con su amigo de la infancia Armin Arlett; Un joven rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo, con grandes dotes de inteligencia, su mayor problema, se dejaba llevar por las actitudes de Eren.

– _**Eren, deberíamos de regresar tus padres deben de estar buscándote, y Mikasa… Oh Dios Mikasa va a matarme si no regresas con bien **_**– **Expresaba el chico con voz llena de preocupación.

– _**Tranquilo Armin, nada saldrá mal, solo quiero poder estar un rato tranquilo**_** –**

– _**Pero y si Mikasa viene y nos encuentr…**_

– _**Tranquilo Arlett, ¿Cuándo te eh metido en problemas?**_** – **Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Bu-bueno, si lo dices así nunca nos han descubierto**_** –**

– _**¡Ya ves!, no hay nada que temer**_** – **Le dijo al chic mientras un auto deportivo se estacionaba frente a la playa. A lo cual voltearon y pudieron escuchar una bocina. Eran na más y nada menos que su "escuadrón" de problemas, entre ellos: Reiner: Un rubio alto y fornido; Connie: Un chico de piel morena y cabeza rapada; Ymir, Una de las dos chicas que se encontraba con ellos, era alta, con pecas en su rostro, específicamente en el puente de su nariz, conduciéndose por sus mejillas; y por último un el chico más alto de todos Bertholdt; de piel morena y cabellos negros.

– **Hey, ¡Eren! –**

– **Hey chicos, ¿Cómo están? – **Preguntó con grandes ánimos de poder ver as sus compañeros

– **Bien, bien, siendo olvidados por nuestro líder, ¿No es así Berth? – **Anuncio el rubio

Bertholdt rio por lo bajo ante el comentario del rubio**.**

– **Je je, lo siento chicos, no había podido estar fuera de mi hogar, sin que Mikasa estuviera rondando mi alrededor. – **Contestó apenado, rascando su nuca**.**

– **_Oh si, el niño riquillo no puede salir sin que su hermanita tenga que cuidarlo_ – **Agregó Ymir con cierto aire burlesco

Todos rieron, el castaño amaba pasar sus días con sus compañeros, desde pequeños que los había conocido, pero desde que empezó a tomar grandes responsabilidades con respecto a su familia, sus visitas fueron menos seguidas.

– _**Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No es hoy el día de la fiesta de los Rivaille? **_**– **comento Connie

– _**Oh tal vez era eso por lo que estaba refunfuñando Mikasa esta mañana**_** – **Respondió Armin

– _**¿Eh? ¿De verdad?**_** – **

– _**Hey chicos, tenemos tiempo de no escabullirnos a una fiesta, que les parece si lo hacemos esta noche**_** – **Comento Reiner

– _**Pues no serpia mala idea querido rubio**_** – **Continuo Ymir

– _**Tampoco sería mala idea arruinarles su fiestecita**_** – **Terminó de decir Connie.** – **_**¿Qué piensas Eren?**_

– _**¿Eh?, Pues si es para pasarla bien, ¿Por qué no?**_** – **Todos asintieron, Hasta Armin, estaba de acuerdo con el plan de los chicos.

Y así entre risas y bromas, estuvieron de acuerdo de poder entrar a la gran fiesta de los Rivaille.

.

**-w-**

.

Dieron las seis de la tarde, momento en el cual todo debía de estar en perfecto orden para la fiesta, no debía de haber ningún error, todo debía de estar perfecto.

– _**Por favor mi amor, recuerda que debes de encontrar un muchacho o una muchacha para que puedas comprometerte ¿Lo recuerdas?**_** – **

– _**Si, como tú digas madre**_** – **Respondió Levi

– _**Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados Levi, tiene un millón de pretendientes, ¿Por qué no puedes escoger uno? **_**– **Preguntó su padre, Louis, con cierta extrañeza y tristeza.

– _**Si lo sé padre, pero no hay nadie por el cual este atraído.**_** – **Respondió con simpleza, sus padres preferían no continuar con el tema, y decidieron dar por comenzada la fiesta.

.

**-w-**

.

La música había comenzado, tenía que saludar a miles de persona con las cuales solamente había tratado una vez en toda su jodida vida. Y lo peor de todo tener que ser amable con personas que solamente estaban interesadas en su puesto o dinero.

– _**Tranquilo joven, todo estará bien**_** – **Le proporcionaba alientos su dama de compañía.

– _**Gracias Historia, aunque dudo mucho que pase eso**_** – **respondió con pesadez**.**

– _**Enano, no es posible que no puedas escoger una persona entre tantas que se encuentran en este salón**_** – **Le respondía su segundo acompañante

– _**Cállate Jean, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de la mansión y para colmo un día que haya tormenta**_** –**

El chico calló y agacho su mirada, mientras que la rubia se dedicó a disimular su risa. Ellos eran los acompañantes y grandes consejeros de Levi, al igual que su nana Antoniett. Ella los había visto crecer a los tres, estaba orgullosa de ellos, era como su segunda madre.

– _**Levi, salgamos al jardín tal vez ahí encuentres a alguien, puedas encontrar a la Señorita Hanji **_**– **Expresaba la rubia, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– _**Aun no puedo creer, que ella sea su mejor amiga joven, ¿No siempre dice que está loca**_**? – **Y otra vez los estúpidos y llenos de verdad comentarios de Jean hacían presencia.

– _**Já, claro que sí Jean. Pero aun no puedo creer que te tanga a ti como consejero, eso es más estúpido y loco ¿No crees?**_** – **Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del castaño. Levi había prendido muy bien como atacara Jean con palabras y salir victorioso.

– _**¡Enano!**_** – **Se escuchaban los gritos de una chica.

– _**Tsk… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me grites loca?**_** – **Decía mientras se sobaba las sienes de su Nariz. Mientras sus dos acompañantes reían

– _**Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo en estar buscándote entre toda esta gente?**_** – **Preguntó con una mirada triste, fingida claro está.

– _**Y tú sabes lo poco que me importa**_** – **Contraatacó. La chica de cabellos castaños rojizos, comenzó a sollozar por la "gravedad" del trato de Levi hacia ella.

Los dos chicos que acompañaban a Levi, reían por la situación, tenían tiempo de conocerse y demostraban que en verdad tenían una hermosa relación de mejores amigos, aunque el azabache nunca lo fuera a aceptar.

.

**-w-**

.

– _**Ya **__**es hora Eren**_** – **

– _**Recuerden chicos es un baile de antifaces, si los descubren, deben de avisar a los demás ¿Entendido?**_** –**

Todos asintieron, y prosiguieron a colocarse su antifaz.** – **_**Muy bien chicos entremos.**_

Estaban ahí los seis chicos, tenían una sola intensión arruinar la fiesta. Pero no sabrían que el destino sería tan cruel, para jugarle una mala broma a tres de ellos y que su vida cambiaría desde ese momento.

* * *

Buenas tardesitas criaturas del señor ~o~

¿Criticas?, ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas?, ¿Un Review? :3 Esta ideita, salio; Por estar buscando cosas de historia del Arte xD Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o simplemente decirme que soy una rara, pueden decirlo con toda confianza :D Auuuuunque un Review con poyo sería más lindo ~o~

Sin más, Sayonara

**Chibi Taiga.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen -Ai | Yaoi | Yuri | Lemmon**

* * *

.

En este capitulo hay una canción, no se si la habrán escuchado, pero para que entiendan la letra o como va. búsquenla como "So close - Jon McLaughlin."

* * *

.

¿Sabía yo lo que es amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así.

William shakespeare / Romeo Y Julileta.

**Capítulo 2  
Primer Encuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entraron al gran salón. Lo primero que observaron fue que era demasiado elegante, la segunda cosa muchas personas, y lo más importante demasiada seguridad, sería un problema si agarraran a uno.

Siguieron su caminar hasta llegar a la barra de bebidas. Connie, Reiner y Bertholdt fueron a buscar bebidas para ellos, mientras que Arlett, Ymir y Eren buscaban algo entretenido, o más bien con que joder la fiesta.

– _**Y que hacemos ahora niño rico.**_** – **Preguntó Ymir en medio de burla.

El castaño solo bufó por el comentario

– _**¿Qué más Ymir? Venimos a arruinar la fiesta ¿No es así?.**_** – **Contestó con gran orgullo.

Siguieron buscando formas de poder arruinar la dichosa fiestecita de los Rivaille, más de lago bueno debía de salir de ahí.

.

**-w-**

.

Levi, cansado de escuchar las tonterías de Hanji decidió entrar de nuevo al salón, cosa que no era muy de su agrado. El estar adentro le aburría y aún más si debía de socializar con chiquillas buenas para nada, o aun peor, con hombres que tuvieran la mente llena de cochinadas.

– _**Mejor día no podía estar pasando**_**. – **Soltó al aire

Siguió caminando por el salón saludando a las personas que se encontraban ahí "_Malditos hipócritas" _Pensó para sí mismo.

Había dado toda una vuelta al salón, y por dios que era enorme. No deseaba salir al jardín, sabía que ahí estaría Hanji, Jean e Historia. Por los últimos dos no se molestaba, era más por su especial amiga cuatro ojos. No tenía opción así que decidió salir mejor al jardín. Pudo escuchar unas risas, una muy conocida y otra que nunca en su vida había escuchado.

Volteó y ahí frente a la fuente estaba Historia y una chica, la cual nunca había visto. Quería saber llegar a interrumpir, pero prefirió no hacerlo, la chica rubia se mostraba muy feliz conversando con la morena. Más adelante se encontraba Jean, con una chica, o ¿era un chico?, no sabía exactamente, solo que el castaño, tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

– _**Malditos traidores**_** – **Exclamó

– _**¿A ti, también te dejaron solo?.**_** – **Escuchó que le preguntaron

Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, según él sabía estaba solo. Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron en un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño algo alborotado, de piel morena según podía observar con la poca luz que se encontraba, y oh dios esos ojos, unos hermosos ojos color zafiro. Estaba usando un hermoso traje color negro de satín.

– _**Eh, sí.**_** – **respondió fríamente.

– _**Lo siento, no me presenté. Mi nombre es; Eren**_** – **

Expresó mientras extendía su mano como saludo, enarcando una enorme sonrisa.

– _**Levi**_** – **

Respondió sin más devolviendo el saludo al chico.

– _**¿Con quién vienes**_**? – **Preguntó el morocho

– _**Pues, con varios amigos, los cuales me han dejado tirado por aquí… y ¿tú? – **_dudo en preguntar.

– _**Con dos idiotas que según mi perspectiva, se acaban de enamorar**_** –**

El castaño sonrió por las palabras del moreno. No había muchas personas que se expresaran de esa forma en público. Es más muchas temían del que dirán.

La verdad el que los hayan dejado solos no había sido tan malo, es más habían encontrado una buena compañía. Comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales. Entre tantas bromas que salían de parte del castaño, o simples comentarios sarcásticos del de piel nívea.

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar enfrente de la fuente. El castaño se quedó observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Si la luna podía ser siempre hermosa, pero hoy, hoy era diferente no sabía porque pero estaba más hermosa que nunca. Subió su rostro y pudo ver el de Levi con los ojos cerrados. Copio el acto del mismo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

– _**Todos duermen no queda nada entre la luna y yo.**_** – **

Le había hablado a él, o simplemente lo había comentado. ¿No estaría de más e preguntarle o sí?

– _**¿Disculpa?**_** – **Pregunto temeroso

– _**Enomoto Seifu-Jo. **_**– **Contestó_**– Literatura, ¿Acaso eres ignorante?.**_** – **Agregó

– _**Eh, claro que no. Simplemente no había escuchado esa.**_** – **

Aclaro para no verse tan estúpido ante el joven.

– _**Huye de mí, dulce templanza. Sólo la ira guíe mi brazo.**_** – **

Volteó a ver al castaño, si era cierto, debía de responderle.

– _**¿Romeo y Julieta?**_** – **Respondió

– _**¡Felicidades!, no eres tan idiota**_– Expresó mientras seguía con el rumbo de su camino.

No sabía si eso había sido un insulto o un halago, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pudo ver como el ojigris se alejaba, por lo que procuro alcanzarle.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del salón. Observaron que muchas parejas estaban danzando al compás de la melodía. Se podía escuchar el hermoso sonido de las notas al tocar Four Seasons" de Vivaldí.

Las personas en el salón se podían observar muy felices, es más muchas estaban en busca de conseguir quién los cortejara. Lo cual era el caso de Levi, claro más que todo deseo de sus padres.

Terminó de escucharse la melodía y todos los partícipes aplaudieron. Levi y Eren que aún se encontraban juntos, voltearon a verse.

– _**¿Sabes a quien pertenecía la melodía?**_** – **Le preguntó

– _**¡Claro!, de Vivaldí ¿correcto?**_** \- **

– _**Exacto mocoso**_** –**

El castaño al escuchar lo último inflo los cachetes haciendo pucheros, protestando que no era un mocoso. Levi por su parte, le seguía diciendo que lo era y más si estaba protestando. Su conversación giro más a una "pelea" por saber quién tenía la razón. Su discusión fue interrumpida, por el director de orquesta.

– _**Señoras y señores, les invitó a que busquen una pareja con quien no hayan bailado en lo que llevamos de la velada**_** – **Expresó mientras se dirigía a sus músicos.

Muchas muchachas que habían escuchado posaron su vista en Levi. El castaño al notarlo, se acercó al morocho

– _**¿Me permitiría este baile? – **_Preguntó con una mano en la espalda y la otra en frente de él – formando una reverencia **–**

– _**¿Acaso sabes bailar mocoso? **_**– **Preguntó enarcando una ceja

– _**¿Eh?, Claro que sí**_** – **Expresó _**\- Entonces, ¿Qué dices?**_** – **

– _**Seguro**_** – Respondió**

Tomó la mano del castaño. Caminaron hasta la mitad de la pista de baile, cada uno tomó su posición, esperando escuchar la melodía.

– _**Este baile será especial, por lo que le pediremos a los invitados que retiren sus antifaces**_** – **Expresó el director de la orquesta.

Oh bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. Ninguna persona y mucho menos Eren y Levi. El castaño fue el primero se retiró su antifaz; este le llegaba hasta la nariz, era de un color blanco con adornos dorados en las orillas. El morocho pudo observar bien el rostro del chico, se quedó maravillado al verle, tenía unas facciones muy hermosas, y sin dudar lo más hermoso era su sonrisa y sus perfectos ojos color zafiro.

Levi por su parte, llevaba un antifaz color negro hasta la nariz con una orilla plateada en todo el contorno. Al retirarlo el Castaño quedó embobado, no se había fijado en el rostro del de menor estatura. Es más ni siquiera lo había visto bien, usaba un traje negro de satín igual que él, con la diferencia se podía observar que tenía un chaleco, y una corbata negra con un nudo Italiano. Sus facciones eran como las de un dios, nariz respingada, y ojos grises con una mirada penetrante. Cabellos negros como la misma noche.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de menor. Y poco después comenzó la orquesta a tocar la hermosa melodía. Al igual que se escuchaba muy hermosa al ser interpretada por un joven muchacho. La melodía era "So close" de Jon McLaughlin.

Los dos hombres danzaban al compás de la música. Era un baile hermoso para ellos, había algo "mágico". Leví se movía con movimientos muy agraciados y perfectos, nada en él se veía que fuera forzado. Eren se maravillaba al ver a Levi danzar.

Si podía ser que no eran la única pareja en la pista de baile, pero se sentían como si fueran la única, se sentían en las nubes y más cuando al castaño se le salía una que otra sonrisa. Sus miradas estaban conectadas entre sí. Se podía ver a leguas que sus miradas expresaban deseo y más que todo amor.

_**You're in my arms**__**  
**__**And all the world is calm**__**  
**__**The music playing on for only two**__**  
**__**So close together**__**  
**__**And when I'm with you**__**  
**__**So close to feeling alive**_

Sus miradas se posaron una encima de la otra.

_**A life goes by**__**  
**__**Romantic dreams will stop**__**  
**__**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**__**  
**__**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**__**  
**__**And now forever I know**__**  
**__**All that I wanted to hold you**__**  
**__**So close**__**  
**_

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente. Sabían que no era normal, esto debía de ser algo…

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**__**  
**__**Almost believing this was not pretend**__**  
**__**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**__**  
**__**So far we are so close**_

Sin Pensarlo dos veces sus rostros comenzaron a cercarse, pocos centímetros quedaban de cada uno. Podían sentir sus respiraciones demasiado cerca. Dejaron todo por un lado y poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un beso. Un besó lleno de amor, de necesidad de uno por el otro. No sabían que era lo que sentían pero estaban seguros que era amor. Si no, no hubiera sido tan magnifico y perfecto como estaba siendo.

Seguían bailando sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de probar la perfecta cavidad bucal del otro. Dejarían que todo se fuera como debía de ser.

_**How could I face the faceless days**__**  
**__**If I should lose you now?**__**  
**__**We're so close**__**  
**__**To reaching that famous happy end**_

_**And almost believing this was not pretend**__**  
**__**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**__**  
**__**So close**__**  
**__**So close**__**  
**__**And still so far**_

Al terminar la melodía todos aplaudieron. Menos dos que seguían en su mundo.

* * *

¡Bonjour!  
Regresé con esta linda historia, sinceramente me tardé, porque me quedé sin inspiración u.u Pero ya esta aquí, espero les guste.

¿tomatazos?, ¿Pedradas?, ¿Reclamos? ¿algo?  
espero me dejen un Review, ánima a seguir adelante :D  
sin más.

**Chibi Taiga.**


	3. un nuevo encuentró

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen -Ai | Yaoi | Yuri | Lemmon**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Un nuevo encuentro**

**"Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez."**  
**William Shakespeare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al terminar la melodía la melodía, se separaron algo ruborizados al darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que seguían en la pista de baile.  
El aire que emanaba en estos instantes era algo mágico. Lleno de amor, y de mucha vergüenza.

– _**Lo siento… no fue mi intensión que nos quedáramos solos**_ – expresó el castaño

– …_**no es la gran cosa mocoso**_ –

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ese rostro moreno, lleno de alegría que un joven de 19 años era dueño.

La luz de la luna era una gran compañera en esos momentos. Estaban solos, y su única compañía era la luz hermosa de la luna.

– _**Y dime, ¿De dónde eres?**_ – Preguntó el morocho

– _**¿Eh? Bueno… no creo que pueda decirlo de una vez … y ¿tú?**_ –

– … _**Es algo que debes de ganarte**_ –

Una sonrisa de por parte de los dos, se asomó en el rostro de cada uno…  
Sería una larga y bella noche.

.

.

.

– _**¡Historia, Espera!**_ –

– _**¡Corre! Apúrate Jean**_ – Gritaba la rubia – _**no ves que ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin ver al joven.**_

– _**Si… Pero ya está grande ¿No?... y aparte, esta es su casa …No se perderá o ¿sí?**_ –

Jean, tanto como historia habían estado de acuerdo a dejar un rato solo al joven de cabellos azabaches…Pero ya había pasado dos horas desde que habían sabido algo de él.

No lo aceptaría, de verdad que no lo haría, pero Jean estaba realmente preocupado por su joven amo…

– _**¡Jean!**_ – Escuchó

No se había dado cuenta que la chica le llevaba cierta distancia. ¿Tanto tiempo se había distraído pensando?

– _**¡Espera!**_ –

Un golpe, seguido de una caída, fue lo que sintió. Maldijo por lo bajo, tanteando el suelo para poder levantarse. Hasta que un "auch" lo saco de su ensoñación. Volteo y pudo observar que estaba encima de alguien más… ¡Joder! ¡Había golpeado a alguien y peor aún, estaba encima de él! Tan rápido como pudo se puso en pie y ayudó a su "victima".

– _**¡Lo siento!**_ – No fue mi intención golpearte …

Paro en secó, al ver el rostro de a quien había golpeado… Había sido un chico… o ¿Una chica? Observó mejor y pudo darse cuenta que sí… era un chico… De facciones muy lindas por cierto.

– _**Lo siento… de verdad**_ – Expresó el rubio.

– _**No. eh fue mi culpa, eh… lo siento mucho, espero me disculpes**_ –

– _**Eh, jeje claro..**_ – respondió mientras rascaba su nuca.

Volteo a ver hacia ambos lados, tal vez historia aún seguía cerca… Cosa que no era así..

– _**Mierda**_ – Susurro.

– _**Disculpa ¿Interrumpí algo?**_ – Preguntó

El chico al observar el rostro de preocupación se su "agresor", se preocupó, ya que pensó –Lo cual estaba en lo cierto- Que por su culpa, había perdido de vista a alguien.

– _**¿Eh?...Pues estaba buscando a alguien **_–

– _**¡OH!, Entonces debería dejar de robarte tiempo… Me vuelvo a disculpar**_ – Dudó como seguir – _**Disculpa, pero… Aun no se tu nombre.**_

– _**Oh, Lo siento… Que descortés eh sido. Mi nombre es Jean**_ – Expresó Seguido por una sonrisa que se posó en sus finos labios.

El rubio al ver semejante sonrisa no pudo más que agachar su rostro y sonrojarse.

– _**Mi… Mi nombre es A-Armin**_ – Respondió aun cabizbajo y entre cortado.

El castaño al ver que el chico no levantaba su rostro, opto por tomarle de las mejillas, para observar bien su rostro.

– _**¿Armin, eh?, Es un nombre muy bonito**_ – Agregó.

– _**Mu-muchas Gracias**_ – Un nuevo carmín volvió a adornar las mejillas del rubio.

Sin más volvió a expresar una sonrisa, soltando el rostro del más chico.

.

.

.

Había corrido bastante ya, y aún no había escuchado los reclamos de Jean nuevamente. ¿Se había quedado sola? … No … Jean no era capaz de hacer algo así.

Paro su recorrido. Volteo a ver hacía atrás y su pensamiento era correcto. Jean la había dejado sola ¿qué podía hacer?, debía seguir y encontrar a Levi por su cuenta, o regresar y culpar a Jean… Bueno podía ir a buscar a su joven amo, y luego culparlo con él mismo. Sería una buena venganza ¿No?.

Siguió caminando hasta darse por vencida. Estaba exhausta.. Recorrió todo el jardín ¡TODO!, y nada, o estaba. Sabía que la mansión era grande, pero ¿Qué tan grande podía ser?.

– _**Buscas a alguien?**_ – Escuchó.

Volteo a ver de dónde se originaba la voz. El dueño o más bien dueña, era una chica alta, morena; Según se podía observar. De complexión delgada. Tenía el cabello amarro en una media coleta.

– _**Eh sí… buscó a un chico de cabello castaño. ¿No lo habrás visto?**_ – Preguntó con inocencia.

– _**Já que casualidad. Yo también ando buscando a un chico de cabello castaño. Tal vez, ¿estamos buscando al mismo?**_ – Expresó, seguidamente por una sonrisa.

– _**Bu-bueeno, no creo que sea el mismo chico**_ – Respondió balbuceando un poco.

– _**Bromeo, no creo que hayan dos chicos tan estúpidos como el que busco.**_ – Sonrió – _**Que te parece si los buscamos juntos ¿Estás de acuerdo… **_

– _**¿Eh?. ¿Te sucede algo?**_ – Preguntó curiosa

– _**No, solo. No sé cuál es tu nombre…**_

Los colores subieron completamente al rostro de Historia, por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

– _**¡Disculpa!**_ – Dijo, realizando una reverencia – **Mi nombre es historia** –

La chica morena, extendió su mano hasta tomar la de la contraría. Tomó con cuidado y delicadeza y depósito un beso en ella, como si se hubiera tratado de un cabello cortejando a una damisela.

Las mejillas de la rubia se colearon de un hermoso carmín. Al mismo momento pudo ver que la chica, expresaba una gran sonrisa.

– _**Mi nombre es Ymir. Encantada de conocerte, hermosa Historia**_ – Expresó mientras volvía a depositar un beso en la mano de la rubia.

Una sonrisa de parte de las dos se hizo presenté. A lo cual decidieron seguir con su camino, buscando a los respectivos castaños.

El jardín de la mansión Rivaille, era increíblemente enorme, Se podría decir, que era literalmente un bosque. A excepción que este estaba más hermoso y más cuidado.

– _**Y dime Historia, ¿Cómo es el chico que estás buscando?**_ – Preguntó la morena.

– _**Bueno, es un chico de unos 175cm de altura. De piel blanca, cabello castaño, y ojos color miel. Su nombre es Jean.**_ – Respondido

– _**Ya veo. ¿Es tú novio?**_ – Preguntó sin voltear a verla

– _**¡¿Qué?!**_ – Chilló la rubia - _**¡N-No!. Es un amigo de la infancia. Estábamos buscando a alguien y de repente lo perdí de vista.**_

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la más alta. No sabía la razón, pero se sentía más a gusto al saber que el chico llamado "Jean" no era nada de Historia, bueno, nada en sentido amoroso.

– _**¿Y tú Ymir?**_ – volteo a verla – _**¿Cómo es el chico que buscas?**_

– _**Es de cabello castaño, estatura de 170cm, piel caucásica. Su color de ojos es tan raro ¿sabes? Son como esmeraldas.**_

– _**¿En verdad existe un chico así?**_ – Preguntó

– _**Si.**_ – Respondió secamente

– _**¡Wow! Ymir, debe de ser todo un lujo tener un novio así. **_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Novio?. No podía contener más la risa y se hecho a reír.

– _**¿Novio?, Ay por favor Historia, no me hagas reír.**_ –

– _**¿Ehh?, No es así**_ – Replico algo ruborizada.

– _**No, ya vas, que tendría a ese idiota como novio. Es más es un chico suicida.**_

.

.

.

La música seguía presente en el gran salón. Las personas seguían bailando, disfrutando. Unas estaban entretenidas conversando sobre negocios y otros más sobre amores y chismes. Mientras que dos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo..

– **_El amor de los jóvenes no habita en el corazón sino en los ojos._ **–

– _**¿Disculpa?**_ – Preguntó

– _**Nada.** **Simplemente una frase de William Shakespeare que se vino a mi mente.**_

– _**Ya veo**_ –

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Era muy difícil poder sacar conversación a alguien como Levi, pero tampoco quería quedarse como un idiota sin nada que hacer o decir. Debía de sacar tema rápido.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo y pudo ver que estaba completamente despejado. No había ni una sola nueve, solamente las estrellas y la hermosa luna siendo su compañía en esos momentos.

– _**¡Hey, Levi!**_ – Llamó al chico

– **_¿Qué pasa, Eren?_** –

– **_Dime alguna vez, habías visto lun más hermosa que esta?_ **– Preguntó extasiado

Levi, volteo a verla, era verdad, la luna estaba diferente.

– _**No. Pero dime ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso?**_ – Preguntó

– _**M****i madre una vez me contó que la luna se podía ver así de hermosa si estabas con la persona que estaba destinada a ser tú amor verdadero** _– respondió sin poner atención a lo que decía.

Silencio.

– ¡_**Eh! Quiero decir, eh.. Rayos.**_ –

Una mueca, parecido a una sonrisa se aproximó en los labios del morocho.

– **_Amor verdadero ¿eh?_** – Susurro.

El castaño sonrió y volteo su vista de nuevo hacia la luna. Lo mismo sucedió con Levi.

Poco a poco la vista del castaño se fue separando de la luna. Y se fue posando en el rostro de Levi.

– _**¿Eh? ¿Qué suce..**_ –

No tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más. Sus labios estaban siendo oprimidos por otros.

No luchó, es más siguió con ese beso. Con ese beso que aunque ninguno de los admitiría deseaban bastante.

Poco a poco fueron separándose. Eso no significo qué pararan los besos, de parte del castaño seguía dándole besos pequeños, rápidos, pero aún tiernos al piel nívea.

– _**"En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse con otro beso".** _– Expresó al castaño.

Y sin más que dudar o pensar volvieron a unir sus labios.

* * *

¡BUENAS NOCHEEES! :D  
bueno, primero que nada, ¡Lo lamento! - Matenme - Me tarde demasiado, pero hay excusa! buueno, espero me crean TTuTT. Tengo demasiadas tareas, trabajos y ah blah blah muchos problemas del colegio u.u Pero ya estoy de regresó.~o~  
Esperó les guste el capitulo :D ¡YUJU! hubo besooooo *w* Con otra cosa, quiero que ustedes decidan: Mi plan era hacerlo riren, pero ustedes deciden si se vuelve Riren o Ereri, o que sea de ambos. Ustedes opinan~

Si les gusto, espero me lo hagan saber, al igual si hubo algo que no les haya parecido. c:

**Chibi Taiga~ **


	4. La verdad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen -Ai | Yaoi | Yuri | Lemmon**

**Capítulo 4  
La verdad**

"El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro y como el que va a clase se aparta de el con cara triste."

**.**

**.**

**.**

– "En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse con otro beso". – Expresó al castaño.

Y sin más que dudar o pensar volvieron a unir sus labios.

La brisa que se hacía presente en la noche, era perfecta. No causaba frio, y muchos menos que murieras por hipotermia, era una sensación perfecta, la cual dos chicos estaban disfrutando en demasía.

Seguían disfrutando demasiado de ese beso. No podían mentir, era uno de los mejores besos que habían recibido en su vida, nada se podía comparar a sentir esa hermosa calidez en los labios propios y ajenos. Era le mejor sensación. Hacía que cada uno se sintiera en su propio mundo, volará y regresará al lado de su amante. Era simplemente una hermosa sensación la cual no tenía palabras para poder describirla.

Poco a poco se fueron separando de los labios ajenos, sin abrir los ojos, y sin soltar el agarré de sus manos. Tenían miedo que fuera un sueño, y simple y efímero sueño.

El morocho poco a poco abrió sus ojos seguido por el castaño. Cada uno embelesado por la vista que tenía de otro. Los dos estaban completamente sonrojados y con los labios levemente hinchados por el anterior acto.

El de ojos esmeralda sonrió, dejando a la vista su espectacular sonrisa y dentadura, la cual derrumbaba todas la emociones del pelinegro por dentro.

– **ehh…** \- No pudo expresar más por la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos. - **¿Quieres volver a entrar al salón?** – Preguntó. Dando se cuenta que había arruinado el momento con su pregunta.

– … - No hubo respuesta de parte del mayor – **Eres todo un caso mocoso** – Expresó sin inmutarse. – **Claro.**

Volvió a sonreír. Y sin más que perder tomó de la mano al morocho el cual no protesto ante este acto y se dirigieron al salón de baile nuevamente.

**-w-**

En el salón se podían observar varías parejas bailando, conversando, al igual que de gustaban de la comida que ofrecían.

– **¿Estas seguro que no lo has visto?** – Preguntaba una señora de mediana edad, de cabellos blanquecinos casi plateados a un joven.

– **Este muchacho me matará un día** – volvió a resoplar, mientras dirigía su mirada de nueva cuenta al gran salón de baile.

Sabía que su niño podía cuidarse, y que estaba acompañado de Historia y Jean, pero tenía tiempo de no verle. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?. O ¿Estaba con alguna mala compañía?. No ya se hubiera enterado ¿Cierto?.

Volvió a resoplar, Ya sería momento de que lo presentarán ante la sociedad. Y el joven de cabellos obscuros se había dado el lujo de desaparecer.

Sin más decidió que era hora de comenzar a movilizarse ella misma por todo el salón hasta dar con su joven amo.

– **¿No estarán en el salón de baile?** –Preguntó la rubia

– **Eh , ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes. ¡Gran idea Historia!** – Chilló la pecosa.

Habían platicado lo suficiente como para saber que Historia era empleada de la casa de los Rivaille, que era la empleada más pequeña, y que al chico que buscaba era el que se le interponía. Mientras tanto Ymir, era una "invitada". Sabía muy bien que no debía de hablar más de la cuenta con ella, no podía decirle que era amiga del hijo de los Yëager.

Se dirigieron al gran salón y a lo lejos pudieron observar una cabellera castaña y otra rubia, que conocían muy bien ambas.

– **¡Jean!** – Gritó la rubia al estar más cerca de su amigo.

– ¡**Historia! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes** – Respondió a forma de reclamo. – **Bueno eso no importa. La cosa es que estas aquí.** – Expresó dejando salir una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios, lo cual hizo sentir mal a su rubio acompañante y muy celosa y enojada a la castaña.

– **Déjame presentarlos,** \- Exclamó la rubia al percatarse que no lo había hecho. – **Ella es Ymir** – Habló sonriéndole a la chica – **Y él es Jean**

La castaña formo su sonrisa más falsa que podía para responderle un "Mucho gusto" al castaño que se encontraba frente a él.

– **Oh es un placer** – Respondió el castaño – **Él es ..**

– **Armin** – Dijo la castaña

– **¿Eh?, ¿Acaso ya se conocían?** – Preguntaron al unísono los dos empleados.

– **Já. Conocernos ¡Es como un hermano para mí!** – Respondió la chica.

Todos rieron al escuchar la respuesta que había dado la pecosa. Siguieron con su estadía en el gran salón, hablando de banalidades. Riendo y conociéndose más. Sin recordar que debían buscar a un joven de cabellos negros, muy importante en la fiesta.

**-w-**

– **Y entonces, ¿Ya tengo el derecho de saber de dónde eres? Y ¿quién eres exactamente?** – Preguntó el castaño.

Sonrió al escuchar semejante pregunta.

– **Aún no mocoso** – Respondió

– **¡Hey!, ni que tuviéramos tanta diferencia de edad. Y si es así, entonces, eres un anciano** – Contraatacó. Riéndose de su comentario.

Soltó un bufido ante la respuesta del chico, hubiera sido otro, y estaba seguro que le hubiera proporcionado un gran golpe en el rostro y se hubiera ido sin inmutarse. Pero con el castaño no, simplemente prefirió ignorar su comentario y seguir como si nada.

– **Entonceeeeees, Levi ¿No?. ¿Cuántos años tienes?** – Preguntó

– **Mocoso, acabó de decirte que no te diré nada –**

Un puchero se hizo participé en la conversación lo cual le pareció muy infantil y demasiado tierno a la vez.

– **Tch… Está bien, tengo 17 y tú?**

Su puchero desapareció al escuchar que le daba una respuesta. Una gran felicidad llegó a su interior, hasta que reacciono.

– **¿Qué?... Eso quiere decir, que soy más grande?** – Habló en voz alta más consigo mismo que como respuesta.

– **¿Cuántos años tienes pues?** – Interrumpió el morocho

Calmó sus nervios llegados de un momento a otro.

– **19… No es justo.** – Expresó colocando otro puchero en sus labios.

Una carcajada se escuchó de parte del mayor al ver semejante escena. No sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser tan ¿Expresivo?

No habían llegado aún al salón de baile, pero aunque no digieran nada ambos sabían que amaban la compañía del otro.

Seguían con la pequeña discusión y lamentación de que Eren era más grande que Levi por dos años. No era tanta la diferencia pero, era demasiada la diferencia que tenían en madurez. Y Eren estaba muy consiente de ese caso.

Entraron al salón y no faltaron las miradas de odio hacía Eren, por parte de muchas de las muchachas y varios jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón.

Tomó de la mano al morocho, y al ser correspondido, lanzó una mirada triunfante hacía todos lo que lo habían visto mal. Estaba que moría de la felicidad al ver qué el chico más apuesto y más refinado de toda esa estúpida fiesta le correspondía. No le importaba ya en esos momentos arruinar la fiesta. Estaba pasándola increíblemente bien al lado de su pequeño – literalmente – chico.

– **Iré por algo de beber. ¿Deseas algo?** – Preguntó. Quería demostrarle al morocho que podía ser un caballero si se lo propondría.

– **No, gracias** – Respondió

Sin más le dedico una sonrisa, sin antes decirle que no se tardaría mucho.

– _**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_ – Se preguntó mentalmente al ver que el castaño se había alejado.

Llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz y comenzó a masajearlo. – **_Levi, ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo?_** – Se volvió a cuestionar.

Mientras seguía con su pelea interior, no notó en el momento que sus dos acompañantes llegaban hasta él.

– **¡Levi!** – Escuchó su nombre

Volteó a ver quién era la persona que lo llamaba y notó que se acercaba Jean e historia juntó a él.

– **Enano… Nos preocupaste** – Expresó Jean con el rostro volteado hacia otra parte.

Una sonrisa de parte de Levi e historia se hizo presente. Lo cual avergonzó más al castaño. Siguieron conversando de cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron buscando, de la desaparecida de cada uno. Claro omitiendo pequeños detalles como el haber conocido a Ymir y Armin. Mientras que del lado de Levi, omitió los dos besos que tuvo con el castaño.

Siguieron hacía hasta que la nana de Levi apareció.

– **¡Joven!** – Exclamó con felicidad – **Ya es hora, sus padres lo están buscando para poder presentarlo.** – Volvió a exclamar

– **Eh si** – Respondido desganado – **Es hora de irnos**

Sin más siguió el camino que su nana iba encabezando seguido por Jean y Historia.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el castaño regresa al lugar donde se encontraba el morocho. Notó que no estaba dónde se había quedado antes de ir por una bebida. A lo cual una punzada llegó a su pecho.

No le quedó más que quedarse en ese lugar. Tomó la bebida que tenía entre sus manos.

– **Que carita por dios** –

Volteó y observó a Ymir con Armin frente a él.

– **¿Qué paso Chico suicida, acaso el gato te comió la lengua?** _– _ Expresó.

– **Cállate Ymir, no estoy de humor** \- Respondido

La chica realmente disfrutaba hacer enojar al castaño, pero había llegado tarde alguien ya lo había hecho enojar, por lo cual no pudo más que resignarse y bufar.

– **Y ¿qué haremos ahora?** – volvió a hablar la chica

Volteo a verla con una mirada que demostraba un "Qué rayos quieres decir".

– **De verdad que eres estúpido chico…** -

– **Tranquila Ymir.** – Habló el rubio – **A lo que Ymir quiere llegar es que si el plan sigue en pie Eren.**

¿Cómo se lo pudo olvidar el plan?. Cuando llegó tenían en mente arruinar la fiesta, pero al ver a Levi quedó flechado. Todos sus planes se fueron al carajo, hasta llegar al nivel de no recordarlos.

Iba a hablar cuando una voz algo fuerte se escuchó desde las gradas principales.

– **Señores, lamento hacerlos esperar.** – Habló el hombre.

Era de estatura alta, de piel blanquecina y cabello corto castaño. Vestía un traje de satín negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra adornando su cuello.

– **Sé que muchos esperaban este momento** – volvió a pausar su monologo – **sin más tengo el honor …** \- Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

– **Tranquilo amor** – Se escuchó.

Era una mujer guapa, de piel blanquecina igual que el hombre, de facciones increíblemente femeninas y bien delineadas, su cabello era del color de la noche lacio hasta la cintura, amarrado en una media coleta.

– **Mi esposo y yo tenemos el honor de presentar ante ustedes a nuestro hijo** –

Aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón. Armin aplaudía, Ymir igual, con la diferencia que lo hacía sin ganas y Eren simplemente se dedicaba observar la escena con una cara de total apatía e enojo.

Estaba dispuesto a salir del salón, hasta que vio la figura del chico. ¡ERA LEVI!. Su amado pequeño. Era el hijo de las personas que más debía de odiar en su vida.

– **Este es nuestro hijo; Levi Rivaille** – Expresó su padre,

Levi no pudo más que hacer una reverencia y dirigir su mirada hacia cualquier parte del salón encontrándose con la mirada atónita del castaño.

Sonrió al ver la mirada de perdido que tenía el castaño. Ahora ya sabía la verdad acerca de él.

* * *

¡CHANCHANCHAN! ¡REGRESÉ! :D  
dskghfjkgd lo lamentó deben de odiarme en esto momentos ._. Pero bueno empezaré:  
No eh tenido mucho tiempo, mis estudios no me lo han permitido y aun más estoy a dos semanas, ¡DOS! de poder graduarme! :'D Lo lamentó en verdad. :(  
Y también que no tenía mucha inspiración :c . ¡PERO!, está regresó, bueno nada más para este... y todo gracias a las sensuales canciones de B.A.P

Espero realmente de disculpen por tardarme demasiado en esta actualización, y se que me tardaré un poco más en mi otro fic. ¡LO LAMENTÓ!.  
Eam, creo que nada más. Cualquier cosa que quieran que arregle, o que no les haya gustado. Pueden hacérmelo llegar por un Review. O ya sea que me agregen en Fb. Ya saben donde se encuentra el Sensual link (?).

¿Reviews? :3

**CHIBI TAIGA.**


End file.
